Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 12
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (7th, 78 points) | final_result = 4th, 153 points | prev = 11 | next = 13 }} Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 12 in Herning, Denmark. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 09, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "Someone's Watching Me" performed by Qleo featuring Lazee. The entry qualified from the second semi-final and placed 4th in the final, scoring 153 points. Den Norsken Sangen 09 This time, NRK confirmed automatically the participation in North Vision Song Contest 12 with the announcement of the submissions opening for Den Norsken Sangen 09. 234 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. The same format since the sixth edition remained but rumours said that a change was likely for the tenth edition. It was the third time since the seventh edition that there was no foreign act participating. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 20th December with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 25th December 2014. The qualifiers announcements took place the next day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 30th December 2014 with multi-national singer Qleo being declared as the winner with the song "Someone's Watching Me". Before Northvision The song was originally recorded with the Swedish-British rapper Lazee and NRK decided to send both of them to represent Norway in Herning and the collaboration happened. A music video for the version featuring Lazee was released on 4th January, 2015. It’s fitting that "Someone’s Watching Me" is a collaboration between a Norwegian and a Swede – as the song is the theme for a new series of Big Brother, which featured Norwegians and Swedes and was broadcast simultaneously in both countries. It’s a mid-tempo r&b pop ballad with a dazzling production that’s heavy on the strings and big on the big beats. It’s actually quite reminiscent of all of the style of the early 00s r&b pop that the UK used to import from Norway’s StarGate team, for acts like Mis-Teeq, Blue and Javine. Scandipop wrote about the song – "Norway and r&b – we don’t know who put decided to put those two forces together, but we’re very glad that they did." After the results of the national selection, a lot of fans were dissapointed with the outcome as Chinook -the runner up- was the big favourite to win but placed only second. NRK complained for the allocation draw, as a lot of countries that liked the song were placed in the other semi-final. Nevertheless, the song was placed 2nd in the Betting Odds for the contest, bringing positive air. At Northvision performing during the dress rehearsal in Herning.]] On 26th December, 2014, Norway was allocated in the second half of the second semi-final after the sixth edition, when it was their last time competing in the second semi-final. Norway had to perform 13th in the second semi-final in Herning making it to the final after surprisingly being announced as the last qualifier. Qleo and Lazee also won the People's Choice Web Award where the public could vote for their favorite songs. The winner of the poll was revealed before the final voting and "Someone's Watching Me" was announced as the winning song. In the final, Norway performed 7th after Austrian drag stage persona Conchita Wurst. Despite that, Qleo managed to reach the 4th place recieving 153 points, 5 points margin from the first place. 5 countries (Bosnia and Herzegovina, FYR Macedonia, Iceland, Moldova and Romania) gave their maximum points to Norway helping the country to reach their third best result back then and the top 5 for the first time without winning. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the second semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 42nd. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 2 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Olav Viksmo Slettan while Silje Reiten Nordnes served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Alexander Rybak. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 12 Category:NVSC 12 countries